


Баки Барнс и бруклинская баня

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Takishiro



Series: мини G - PG-13 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Баки — задолго до того, как Капитан Америка стащил его с пыточного стола, и до того, как Баки узнал, кто он на самом деле, вспомнил отчего-то ту давнюю картину — тощего Давида среди мыльных волосатых Голиафов, вставшего в боевую стойку на скользком полу купальни.





	Баки Барнс и бруклинская баня

Надо было послушать отца. Тот, конечно, сказал бы, что баня — это плохая идея. 

— Да ты хоть знаешь, кто туда ходит? — Тут папаша Барнс делал драматическую паузу. — Эти! Чтобы задницей вертеть перед себе подобными! Да не дай бог там мыло обронить...

— Джордж Малахи Барнс! — Мать возмущенно гремела посудой. — Постыдился бы. Конечно, тебе не нравятся бани. Если верить вашему отцу, дети, настоящий ирландец моется в жизни всего два раза: при крестинах и после смерти.

— Попрошу! — Отец изобразил обиду. — И перед свадьбой!

Мать картинно закатила глаза:

— Спасибо Господу за маленькие радости. 

Баки смотрел на них и улыбался. В честь воскресенья отец нарядился в костюм и в кои-то веки после церкви не отправился по пабам, а чинно сидел дома. Он вообще в последнее время меньше пил. Баки начинало казаться, что у них с матерью все налаживается. Не желая допустить кощунственной мысли — «без меня родителям лучше», — он понимал, что теперь, когда они с Беккой выросли и зарабатывают, в доме дышится легче.

Хотя «зарабатывать», пожалуй, слишком громкое слово. 

— Да ты знаешь, зачем они вообще завели публичные бани? Чтобы отмывать ирландцев!

— Ну, пошло-поехало, — оттопырила губу Бекка. Прежде ей за такой комментарий досталось бы ложкой по лбу. Но перед нынешней Беккой — взрослой, серьезной, с пальцами, вечно измазанными о ленту пишущей машинки, — отец, кажется, робел. Она работала машинисткой в бюро и приносила домой деньги. 

— Они считали, что мы слишком грязны для их американских высочеств, а сами...

— Ну, хватит, — объявила мать. — Будете говорить о всяких непотребствах, не получите моего пирога. 

Угроза была действенной, и за пирогом разговор вертелся вокруг них с Беккой — будто больше и тем не было. Только под конец обеда заговорили о назревающей войне в Европе. Баки считал, что газеты попросту нагнетают панику. Гитлер только что провел у себя в стране Олимпиаду. Не будет страна, которая намерена всех завоевать, заниматься Олимпийскими играми. 

— Был я на одной войне в Европе, — желчно сказал отец, — то еще зрелище. 

Баки мысленно вздохнул, приготовившись к еще одной военной истории, но отец — неожиданно — не стал ничего рассказывать, просто смотрел на Баки, и тот наконец понял: папаше Барнсу страшно. Страшно, что начнется заварушка и каким-то образом докатится до Америки, и сыну придется воевать. Баки только недавно осознал, что есть вещи, которых можно бояться больше, чем отца, но этот неожиданный страх его растрогал. Будто проигрыш в их вечной войне, который ему не хотелось засчитывать. 

— Ну что ты, па, — сказал он. — Если в Европе что-то и начнется, уж наверное, они без нас разберутся. Не слушай газетчиков, им только дай покричать. 

Может быть, родителям и не стало легче; может, теперь они начали понимать, что смертны и одиноки, и пытались объединиться перед грядущей пустотой, когда их дети заведут собственные семьи. 

Для Баки женитьба была чем-то далеким, маячившим смутной угрозой на горизонте. Хотя, конечно, их со Стивом холостяцкая жизнь не могла быть вечной. Именно поэтому они сегодня шли на двойное свидание.

Именно поэтому Баки задумался о бане. 

Насчет некоторых из них отец был, конечно, прав. На работе о таких купальнях тоже упоминали — вполголоса, со смешком, обычно рассказывая о деревенском простаке, который в городе просто захотел помыться, да угодил не туда. Но в бане недалеко от работы ничего такого не было — в нее ходили ребята из мастерской и из доков, у кого дома не было водопровода. Да еще люди мистера Марони, когда надо было поговорить с другими семьями — в бане пушку на себе не спрячешь. Баки был там пару раз, плавал в бассейне. Но главное, конечно, не бассейн, а душ — с горячей водой. 

У них в квартире воду три недели как отключили. В другое время Баки пошел бы ругаться с владельцем, но сейчас он старался лишний раз с ним не сталкиваться. Это жалование он все равно задолжал аптекарю, а со следующего удастся наскрести только половину квартплаты. Оставалось ждать, пока более благополучные жильцы не докричатся до хозяина или пока сам он не заработает на сверхурочных достаточно, чтобы с полным правом спросить, в чем дело. 

А пока приходилось каждый день таскать по два ведра воды с колонки в туалет на их этаже — потому что старая миссис Бернштайн из соседней квартиры такое ведро и поднять бы не смогла, тем более втащить по лестнице. Еще пару ведер днем притаскивал Стив, хотя Баки это и не нравилось.

На нормальную помывку этого все равно не хватало.

Даже сейчас Стив махал в воздухе покрасневшей правой рукой, потому что не мог сунуть ее под воду, чтобы остудить. Баки не стал спрашивать, сколько часов Стив рисовал без перерыва — по опыту знал, что не стоит. Теперь, когда постоянной работы у него не стало, Стив цеплялся за любые заказы. 

Проще всего было бы пойти помыться к родителям. Но тогда обязательно начались бы расспросы; мать бы начала совать деньги, а отец — вещать, что мальчику Джимми еще рано отрываться от материной юбки. И оба они стали бы с жалостью и неловкостью — но и с потаенной брезгливостью — смотреть на Стива: надо же, бедняжка опять потерял работу... И потом — Баки привык к чужим взглядам и тому, что на кухню в любой момент может зайти мать или сестра. А Стив до сих пор девчонок стеснялся хуже смерти. 

Ладно; больше всего он стеснялся собственного тела. 

— Еще немного такой жизни, и у нас заведутся вши, — сказал ему Баки. 

— Думаешь, у меня получится сделать из них беговых вшей? Мы могли бы устроить бега и зарабатывать...

— Натренируй сначала тараканов. 

— Ты же говорил, что всех вывел.

— Надо подождать. Если они не вернутся, мы с тобой запатентуем средство и будем богаче всех. Купим дом с ванной. С двумя ваннами. 

— Вот тогда и будем ходить на свидания. Какая девушка не пойдет за босса антитараканьей империи?

— У меня чувство, что ты саботируешь, сопляк.

— Бак. Вспомни, сделай милость, какое из твоих двойных свиданий хоть раз удавалось. Ни одна из них на меня второй раз не посмотрела.

— Конечно, если от тебя будет вонять, как от козла, никто на тебя лишний раз не посмотрит. Пошли.

 

В бане было хорошо — пахло чистотой и беззаботностью, из душевых в раздевалку вырывался пар, а из бассейна доносился веселый плеск. Тут было много народу; видно, не только Баки со Стивом готовились к гулянке. Он заприметил нескольких знакомых из мастерской. Его окликнули:

— Эй, Джеймси! Что, будешь ставить на игру?

— Да чего там ставить, — ответил он, — жалко вас, и так понятно, что продуют ваши подчистую...

Обменявшись с Бриком парой слов о бейсболе, он нашел свободный шкафчик и стал раздеваться. Он не так уж давно стал обнажаться перед другими спокойно, не испытывая неловкости за собственное тело и главную его часть, которую каждый тут неявно демонстрировал остальным. 

Баки не раз видел Стива голым и знал, что уж этой части тела ему стесняться нечего. Как сказал бы отец, «все в корень ушло». Но тем не менее он бросил быстрый ободряющий взгляд на друга, который раздевался медленными, сосредоточенными движениями, и испытал прилив нежности. Стив иногда казался ему раненым на войне — так, как ранят только в детских играх: и в грудь, и в голову, и в спину. Вот только, когда после воображаемых выстрелов поднимаешься с земли, они не оставляют следов; а Стив после каждого падения вскакивал так же легко и упрямо, но его болезни ранили глубоко. Баки же с детства играл того друга, который должен, загнав коня, довезти истекающего кровью героя до форта. 

Парни, пришедшие сюда мыться, были ненамного старше Баки — но они уже успели заматереть. Работа, нарастившая им мускулы, заставила их плечи согнуться, даже движения их были монотонны, словно у конвейера на заводе. Баки отогнал мысль, что через несколько лет сам станет таким же. Он запер одежду, кивнул Стиву и вошел в душевую. Сегодня горячей воды не жалели; он встал под свободный душ и забыл обо всем, пока горячие струи били по болезненно-усталым мышцам.

Какого черта он не ходит сюда каждый день?

Прислушиваясь к разлившемуся по телу теплу, Баки не сразу вспомнил, что пришел, собственно, мыться. Намыливаясь, он от всей души пожелал, чтобы посещение купальни не осталось в будущем единственным его развлечением. Хотя и это лучше отцовских прогулок по пабам...

Шум до него донесся не сразу, а только когда он прикрутил воду, чтобы намылить голову. Тогда, размазав мыло по грязным волосам, Баки услышал знакомый голос:

— Я сказал, руки убери!

И ощутил привычную усталую злость на Стива, который своей неуемной любовью к справедливости мог испортить любой хороший, спокойный момент. И даже сейчас — эти несчастные четверть часа под душем, которые Баки, так их мать, заслужил.

Но думал он об этом, уже вылетая из кабинки. Потому что если Стиву в подворотнях требовалась его помощь, то уж здесь, в окружении дюжих парней, пусть с пивными животами — но и с бычьими плечами и кулаками покрепче, чем у папаши Барнса...

Он не ожидал того, что увидел. Стив, болезненный рахитичный Стив, который даже у них на кухне не то чтобы откровенно закрывался от Баки, но норовил съежиться, уменьшиться, будто так не станет видно его впалой груди или костлявых плеч, стоял, распрямившись, совершенно голый, перед компанией гогочущих мужиков. Он походил на спартанца: прямой, обнаженный, готовый к битве. В клубах пара он был будто на картине из музея — одинокий античный воин в дыму битвы. И даже общая нелепость ситуации — полутемная душевая, полумокрые или совсем мокрые мужики, с кривыми ногами, с животами, свисающими прямо на кургузые волосатые достоинства, — картины удивительным образом не портила. 

Баки сглотнул, с трудом отвел взгляд. Увидел Брика — его товарищ, рослый детина, держал за грудки какого-то несчастного парнишку. За него-то Стив, видно, и вступился.

— Брик! Вы чего?

— Это ты у дружка спроси. Мы тут одного поймали... он, не иначе, бани перепутал!

— Я тебе сказал, — звонко повторил Стив, — руки убери. 

Тот, кого удерживал детина, безуспешно попытался вырваться, но это слабое вихляние только больше раззадорило парней. Парнишка был, без всякого сомнения, из этих. Даже размазанная по губам кровь выглядела на нем, как помада. 

— Это по какому такому праву человек в выходной вымыться не может? — услышал Баки свой голос словно со стороны. На сей раз они со Стивом крепко вляпались. Расклад был... ох, да как и всегда со Стивом. Хорошо еще, что его сразу не стали бить: видно, просто всерьез не приняли. 

— Так это ж если человек, — примирительно сказал Брик. — Уйми своего дружка, Джеймси, чего он. 

— Пусть сперва его отпустит, — мрачно потребовал Стив. 

— Стив, — позвал Баки, но вышло как-то не по-настоящему. Деревянно. 

Он ведь все это уже видел, и не раз: обметанные веснушками узкие плечи, трогательно кривая линия позвонков, худые ягодицы с ямочками на пояснице, бледная кожа, щедро усыпанная синяками. Но сейчас, в тусклом свете душевой, это все будто выхватил долгой вспышкой умелый фотограф — специально для Баки.

Смотри, сейчас вылетит птичка...

Он смотрел — завороженный до такой степени, что на секунду забыл о драке. Так и застыл — голый, с мокрой головой, с мыльной водой, стекающей в глаза. Но тут Стив бросился, ударил так, как Баки его учил — всего чуть-чуть не рассчитал, попал в плечо. Высокий только поморщился и огрел Стива по уху — почти с ленцой, будто он и удара его не стоил. Стив отъехал на мокрых ногах, еле удержался. 

Окровавленный парнишка воспользовался этим, чтоб припустить вон из душевой. Его не ловили. 

— Да хватит, Дикки! Ты чего! — Товарищ ухватил высокого за локти, через его плечо крикнул:

— Джеймси! И ты своего держи! Прибьет же!

— Это кто кого еще прибьет!

Стив как раз распрямился, готовый снова броситься. Баки торопливо ухватил его:

— Стой, мелкий! Стой, хватит!

Он удержал его, как держал тысячу раз, в тысяче драк; но сейчас все его чувства обострились; рука вжималась в горячую грудь Стива, и Баки собственной плотью ощущал его неровное дыхание. Влажные ягодицы втискивались Баки в пах — так сладко, совсем так, как надо — и в секунду, когда до Баки это дошло, он отпустил Стива, едва не оттолкнул. Поздно. Кто-то из дружков высокого загоготал:

— Эй, гляньте, у него стоит.

У него и впрямь стояло — твердо и мучительно. Пока он осознавал это, Стив снова рванулся на обидчика и на сей раз достал его — ударом острого кулака в челюсть. Детина опешил, а потом двинул кулачищем Стива под дых, так, что он все-таки упал на склизкий пол, задыхаясь. Знакомый хрип привел Баки в чувство — и в действие. Он взревел и кинулся на высокого, позабыв о стояке. С Баки оказалось не так легко справиться, как со Стивом, и через минуту он уже сидел у мерзавца на груди и молотил его кулаками по лицу. Он почти ничего не видел — мыло совсем разъело глаза, и он без остановки плакал. Плакал и бил — пока детина наконец не сумел перевернуться, и тогда они с Баки покатились по мокрому полу. Парни ухали и подзуживали — им досталось дополнительное развлечение. 

— А ну, прекратите!

Кто-то — может, и тот несчастный, — сбегал за ребятами мистера Марони, что блюли порядок в купальне. В черных костюмах они выглядели тут очень неуместно; будто застеснявшись их, толпа распалась, кто-то завернулся в полотенце, кто-то нырнул под душ. Детину аккуратно подняли с пола, вытерли и вытурили вон, едва дав одеться. Баки думал, что и их со Стивом так же турнут; но, поглядев на Роджерса, который еле-еле успел продышаться, один из ребят в черном только сказал:

— А вы смотрите тут!

После их ухода с минуту царила тишина; Баки воспользовался тем редким моментом после драки, когда Стив становился тихим и послушным, и запихнул его под горячий душ. Сам он вернулся под воду и смыл с костяшек чужую кровь. 

Постепенно шум, придавленный появлением ребят Марони, расправился и распрямился, как отпущенная пружина. Снова раздались голоса; кто-то поздравлял Баки («А неплохо ты его, какой хук правой, а...»), кто-то недоумевал: «И дался вам этот голубок», но когда кто-то слева от Баки заявил: «Да эти сами такие же», Брик только заржал:

— Барнс-то? Да ну тебя. Я ж его знаю. Какой он тебе... Такое ж сразу видно, не перепутаешь. 

— Не видел что ли, у него колом стоял...

— Не смеши, у тебя, что ли, никогда в драке не стояло? Возраст еще такой. 

Надо было вмешаться, но Стив его опередил:

— Эй, — крикнул он, высунувшись из-под воды, — а что это ты на чужой стояк так засматриваешься? 

— Да ты кого тут...

— Только попробуй, — сказал ему Баки. — Тогда тебя точно только собственные яйца будут интересовать, причем всмятку.

А сам в душе отвернул до упора холодный кран, хоть и понимал уже, что это не поможет. И ничего не поможет. 

В купальню они, не сговариваясь, решили не идти.

— Ну, мы ведь помылись, — заявил Стив с оптимизмом, который появлялся у него после потасовок. А сегодня потасовка вышла особенно удачной — как ни крути, в этой драке они победили. 

Баки по привычке взял полотенце, чтоб получше вытереть Стиву волосы — одной прогулки с мокрой головой ему хватит, чтобы подхватить простуду, — и понял, что и в этом не осталось ничего привычного. Он даже не сразу опомнился, проследив путь капли воды по худой бледной шее, доверчиво склоненной перед ним, меж худых горячих лопаток, по кривоватому позвоночнику к пояснице. Проследил только глазами, а хотелось — рукой. Хотелось снова прижать Стива к себе, вложить в себя так же верно, как ключ в скважину — единственный ключ, как начинал он понимать, подходящий к нему. 

На свидание они все-таки пошли, пусть и с украшениями. Стив припадал на левую ногу — ударился коленом о кафельный пол. И все же в первый раз к нему пришло подобие успеха — Баки был слишком оглушен тем своим видением и провел все свидание, бросая взгляды сперва на Стива, а затем — почти невидящие, — на девушек, тщетно пытаясь себя убедить: «Это не то. Не то». Так больной, кашляющий кровью в платок, внушает себе, что это не туберкулез, а обычная простуда. Стив в конце концов проникся к девчонкам сочувствием и забыл о вечно отстраненном и занозистом поведении. Стал ласковым — каким бывал редко и обычно только с матерью или Баки. В итоге ему и достался номер телефона в девичьем пансионе и хихикающая подсказка: «Только скажите, что брат...» А Баки уже дома оправдался головной болью и тошнотой после драки и отправился в кровать. А там отчаянно и бессовестно дрочил, вспоминая о произошедшем. 

Он привыкал к новой жизни, как привыкают — не сразу смиряясь, — к тяжелой болезни. В следующие выходные он пошел к Бесси Мэлхоун, о которой в квартале знали, что она «идет до конца». Но облегчения это не принесло, только косые взгляды девушек, до которых донеслось, что он ходил к Бесси, да страх, что нос провалится. 

Стива хотелось трогать. Ни о чем большем Баки на самом деле не помышлял и не очень-то знал, как помыслить. Ночь с Бесси оставила на нем отпечаток чего-то грязного, а пачкать друга он не хотел. Но замирал, видя, как застиранная рубашка задирается на тощем животе, и, когда воду наконец дали, держался подальше от кухни, если Стив купался. Боялся, что, увидев его — мокрого, с капельками воды на тощих плечах, на бледной заднице, — не удержится, захочет схватить, втиснуть в себя. И одновременно жалел — в первый раз в жизни, — что не художник. Иначе у него был бы предлог, чтобы рассматривать друга без стеснения, притрагиваться, пусть и только карандашом. 

Он снова казался себе обнаженным перед миром, до предела чувствительным, как в тринадцать, когда впервые понял, для чего на самом деле предназначена эта штука между его ног, и уже смутно сознавал, что она не даст ему покоя. Теперь даже самый простой жест — хлопнуть по спине, обнять за плечи — казался ему двусмысленным, опасным: ведь что угодно могло его выдать.

Самое смешное — он помнил, с чего это началось. Стив, если и заметит, не подумает разбить ему морду. Возможно, даже постарается не обидеться. Но они уже не будут теми Стивом-и-Баки, которыми были с детства. 

Стив беспокоился — хоть и старался этого не показывать, но подкалывал его периодически, говоря, что, наверное, Баки опять влюбился, перебирал имена известных ему подружек. Баки отшучивался — но, видно, не так уж удачно, потому что Стив волновался все равно. Трогал ему лоб, проверяя, нет ли температуры. Говорил, что Баки на себя не похож, потому что слишком много работает. Он и правда допоздна задерживался в мастерской, упрямо бросая тело в работу, чтобы забыться. Но добился только того, что Стив снова устроился на завод, решив, будто Баки гробит себя ради денег. Теперь он и сам после смены в цеху мог только рухнуть на тахту, и Баки, возвращаясь домой, часто заставал его спящим. Стив лежал, устало и невинно раскинувшись на старой оттоманке, носом в подушку, а он сидел рядом и при свете лампы глядел на него, забыв об ужине, который никто из них не приготовил. Иногда протягивал руку и осторожно гладил тонкую шею с выступающим позвонком, отросшие волосы на затылке. Стив спал, забыв даже укрыться, он бы, наверное, не заметил, если бы...  
Тут он убирал руку и думал об иронии судьбы, устроившей так, что это поджидало Баки не в потаенном баре, не в гнезде разврата — а в собственном доме, под уютным светом лампы. 

Но как-то раз, лежа без сна и слушая свистящее дыхание Стива, он резко успокоился. Наверняка то, что он испытывает — только выражение их неоспоримого братства, пусть и извращенное. Другие этого не поймут, но хотя бы перед собой он может оправдаться. И кому как не ему знать, что Стива он не обидит. А уж если тот до сих пор ничего не заметил, то не заметит и дальше. 

На других ведь Баки не заглядывался. И подозревал, что даже если и найдет этот самый подпольный бар и попробует там избыть тоску — проку будет не больше, чем от Бесси.

Но когда за очередным семейным обедом отец с облегчением заявил, что война в Европе, похоже, отменяется, Баки почувствовал разочарование. Прежде он не собирался воевать, но теперь это могло бы стать решением. И как бы отец за него не боялся, он наверняка предпочтет траурную чистоту похоронки знанию, что его сын — из этих. И Баки даже не мог его винить. 

В ту баню он больше не ходил — ни один, ни тем более со Стивом. Чувство его никуда не ушло, но, по крайней мере, потеряло новизну и со временем покрылось столькими слоями лжи, что и сам Баки уже не был в нем уверен.

Многим позже — когда он все-таки оказался на войне, и Стив, спящий на тахте в их квартирке в Бруклине, превратился в его собственное воспоминание о мире, ребята вокруг стали говорить о Капитане Америка. И Баки — задолго до того, как Капитан Америка стащил его с пыточного стола, и до того, как Баки узнал, кто он на самом деле, вспомнил отчего-то ту давнюю картину — тощего Давида среди мыльных волосатых Голиафов, вставшего в боевую стойку на скользком полу купальни.


End file.
